Glitter In The Air
by PLLHalebSpoby
Summary: Fifth in a series of two-shots exploring Toby and Spencer's relationship from its origins. Spencer and Toby take up residence in a motel room in order to spy on Jenna. They both are taken completely by surprise by what transpires.
1. Chapter 1

Toby had called Spencer, informing her that he would be taking up temporary residence at a small motel outside Rosewood. No reason was given except for the fact that he couldn't handle another blowout with his sister.

A large part of her felt guilty for that. After all, she was the one who had urged him to steal her cellphone. But, they had needed that phone, she rationalized, in order to see what Jenna might be hiding.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" she asked, as Toby unpacked his meager belongings from the back of her car.

It wasn't the worst motel in Rosewood, but it wasn't the Hilton, and she didn't exactly like him being there alone at the moment.

Especially when Ian or Jenna could be on his trail faster than she could say the words.

"I can't handle another fight with Jenna. I don't want to go back until my parents get back."

"And I don't think your parents will offer me the guest room."

No, they certainly wouldn't. Her parents, like the rest of the town, believed the lie, believed something that their own daughter had done.

"It's my fault she's making your life so miserable."

"I didn't have to take her phone," Toby contradicted.

"How does she know it was you?"

"She doesn't," Toby shrugged, "but with Jenna, suspicion is enough."

"I really am sorry."

"It's okay," he reassured her. "My folks will be back on Monday, and they're usually a pretty good buffer."

"You never talk about your parents."

Maybe it was one of those "don't ask, don't tell" situations. From similar experiences with her own family, she knew they were probably the type of people who treated Toby like he was less than his sister, like he was a black sheep.

She was used to that.

"Neither do you."

"Yeah well, the house of Hastings isn't exactly my safe place to land."

Especially when her family picked apart everything she did with a fine tooth comb. It wasn't the ideal situation to live in, but it was what she had had since she was little.

"Spence, if Jenna has anything to do with you being framed, I'll do whatever I can to help you."

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Toby had been surprised when Spencer had come right back to the motel after school, claiming that she didn't want to be alone that night, but he suspected that her concern was squarely focused on his wellbeing.

It was odd having someone be so concerned about him, when he hadn't had that in such a long time, not since his mother had died, at least.

Usually, all the concern his parents had, was wasted on Jenna, not himself.

With Spencer, it was different. When he was with her, she acted concerned, she acted like she really cared about him and what happened to him.

It was such a turnaround from the girl that had watched him be carted away by the police. This girl was different. She was funny, she was highly intelligent, challenging him, and she was stubborn like he could be.

Still, he felt bad that she felt like she had to keep him company in that motel room. Granted, it wasn't the most entertaining place to be alone, but he didn't want her to feel like she had to stay there, as well.

"Jenna might not even be here 'till morning," he said.

Spencer had clearly found a way to entertain herself during the long wait. She had gotten out the scrabble board that she had brought, and was making her first move.

Sighing, he made his way back over to the bed where he looked down at the move she had made. If he hadn't been so stunned, he would have laughed.

"Glyceraldehyde?"

Only Spencer could come up with a highly technical name like that. A word he had never even heard of before, let alone considered using in a game of scrabble.

"With the C on the double letter, it is thirty-two points. Plus the triple word score gets me ninety-six."

Toby smirked, already having formulated a plan in his mind, as he picked up the appropriate tiles. "Goofball," he said, arranging the tiles. "You can put down a hundred and four points for me."

It was obvious that Spencer was _not _used to being beat. The incredulous look on her face was hilarious, and he would have laughed, had he not wanted to face her wrath.

She looked at the score sheet, plainly trying to figure out what had happened.

"Eighteen points times the triple word score, plus the fifty point bingo bonus."

"Oh," she said, "a hundred and four points. Good for you."

"I like this game."

It was the first game he had ever been good at, and the only one that Spencer Hastings had lost to. It was definitely one of his favorites, for sure.

She nodded, definitely not sharing his same enthusiasm.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way," he began, "but you can't be comfortable in that jacket and that tie."

Ever since he had met her, he found that she generally wore a lot of clothing that would seem restrictive to any normal people, but to him, it seemed like way too much.

"I'm fine," she said, her lips closing together in an adorable pout as she turned to their score sheet.

He got up from the bed, walked over to his duffel bag and pulled out a pair of comfortable, loose fitting pajamas.

"Top or bottom?" he asked, holding out the limited selection to her.

It was hilarious when she glanced up, her eyes roaming over the clothes in a horrified kind of a way.

"I'm just kidding," he said, grinning, as he threw her the blue shirt.

He turned around then, heading into the bathroom, which didn't offer a ton of privacy, and closed the blinds leading to it.

Stripping off his shirt, he tossed it to the ground, oblivious of the girl watching him undress.

It had been an eventful, exhausting day. He climbed right into bed, once Spencer had excused herself to go to the bathroom.

His eyes, closely resembling bricks as he laid down to sleep, instantly fluttered to sleep. It was nice, having a chance to sleep without fear, without having anything to worry about besides his stepsister and what she was doing.

When he woke up the next morning, six, judging by the time on the alarm clock, Spencer was already up, looking at him as she crossed her arms over his shirt.

"Hey," she croaked.

Her eyes, from what he could see, were bloodshot, signaling some sleepless hours.

"Have you been up all night?"

She shook her head, denying it.

* * *

From anyone's perspective, the trip would have been a bust. They had gone there to keep an eye on Jenna, but they hadn't gotten anything except an empty shopping bag and a radio of flute music.

"If it gets too uncomfortable at home, I'm here for one more night. You can always come back."

"I might actually take you up on that. I'm sorry this was a bust."

"It wasn't a _complete _wash. To be honest, it was really fun to kick your ass at scrabble."

And then he did it, taking even himself by surprise as he stepped foreword, placing his arms on either side of her, he dipped his head and then ever so gently, he kissed her.

It wasn't a long kiss. It wasn't a short kiss. It was perfect. And the best part was? To his extreme surprise, she didn't fight it.

She actually seemed to like it.

Eventually, he broke apart from her, albeit regretfully.

"I was...not expecting that," she whispered, an uncertain smile on her face, as though she was still processing what had just happened.

"Neither was I."

He pulled back, turning regretfully, and began walking away. Spencer was silent behind him.

"Hey, it was _not _a complete ass kicking by the way."

He shook his head, smiling. "Goodbye, Spencer."


End file.
